


Danganronpa: Hope Turned Despair

by Purpli



Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (and the despairs), Bad Ending, Dialogue Heavy, For Everyone But Junko, M/M, Mastermind!Makoto, Mostly In Junko's Perspective, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, and kyoko's a bit dead, sorry dr1 survivors you're a bit trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista and the Ultimate Analyst is up against the Mastermind of the Killing School Life.Except she doesn't really know what she's getting into.And she's only going to save herself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	Danganronpa: Hope Turned Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Mastermind AU

Junko rubbed her eyes as she watched Kyoko get executed for the murder of Mukuro, her sister.

“Hey, Junko,” Makoto said, walking up to her. “Are you feeling alright?”

“We are doing fine, Makoto,” Junko answered, putting on a crown. “We just do not understand how someone as low as Kyoko could kill someone like Mukuro.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda hard to believe,” Makoto said. “But it’s not like Monokuma would execute the wrong person.”

“It is quite out of character, even for that peasant-like bear,” Junko admitted. “But even if we are to believe Kyoko committed murder, would Mukuro die so easily?”

“Apparently,” Makoto said. “You’re probably just biased because she was your sister.”

“That would be the logical conclusion,” Junko said, putting on glasses. “But you shouldn’t underestimate Mukuro’s talent.”

“Huh…?” Makoto asked. “I’m not underestimating her at all…!”

“Is that so?” Junko asked, adjusting her glasses. “Then you should know that it would take someone of professional skills to defeat Mukuro.”

“Tch,” Byakuya cut in. “Kyoko was one of the only people here who could’ve taken on Mukuro, which she did.”

“Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma laughed. “Just because you find it hard to believe, Junko doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!”

“It’s not that I find it ‘hard to believe’,” Junko cut in. “I find it borderline impossible, actually.”

“Mukuro didn’t have a single injury on her other than her fatal injury,” Junko continued. “Even if we are to believe that Kyoko could somehow overpower her, are we saying that Mukuro wouldn’t have struggled at all?”

“Why would a person struggling have injuries on themselves?” Aoi asked. “Wouldn’t their attacker be injured?”

“Not always!” Junko said, voice going a few pitches higher. “On a murder show, you see it all the time! The victim has self-defense injuries because they’re really trying their hardest!”

“A broken nail, blood on their hands, scratches…” Junko said, trailing off. “They’re all pretty obvious hints of self-defense!”

“What are you implying, then?” Byakuya asked. “That this trial was a farce?”

“I mean, doesn’t it make the most sense?” Junko asked. “With all the evidence we have here, there’s nooooo evidence here that would imply that Kyoko’s the killer!”

“I mean, it has a good basis,” Makoto said. “But we have no evidence to support your idea either, Junko…”

“Evidence is key, Junko!” Monokuma scolded. “You can’t make baseless accusations! Didn’t your parents ever teach you that?”

Junko looked around, although she already knew that no one was going to agree with her.

“Fineeeee,” Junko whined. “For now, I guess I’m in the wrong, huh?”

“It’s normal,” Makoto said, attempting to comfort. “You just lost your sister, it’s to be expected.”

“You’re fuckin’ right, Makoto!” Junko said, sticking her tongue out. “But don’t think I’m just gonna give up right fuckin’ here.”

“Oh?” Monokuma asked. “Do you have a _plan_ of some sort?”

“What, you really expect me to give up the details this fuckin’ early?” Junko asked. “What next, you want me to flash my fuckin’ tits, you perv?”

“A-are you planning on s-selling yourself out to Monokuma?” Toko asked. “G-girls like you always use what y-you’re given…!”

“I wasn’t actually gonna fuckin’ do it,” Junko said. “Anyway, let’s get the fuck out of here. That stupid bear is cramping my fuckin’ style.”

The class went back into the elevator, going back to the first floor.

“Junko,” Makoto said, stopping her before she could leave. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Of course I’m fuckin’ okay, Makoto,” Junko said. “We haven’t seen fuckin’ nothing yet.”

“I know you’re upset about Mukuro’s death,” Makoto continued. “But we already know Kyoko did it.”

“There was no fuckin’ evidence to prove it,” Junko replied. “Unless we’re counting fuckin’ alibies, which is lame as hell.”

“Still,” Makoto said. “There’s no reason for Monokuma to guide us the wrong way.”

“Doesn’t it make you sad, that we have to trust in Monokuma?” Junko asked, looking down with tears in her eyes. “He’s already proven himself to be untrustworthy and yet we have no other choice…”

“Huh...? What do you mean…?”

“Nothing he has ever done has been for our benefit… like most people he only looks out for himself…”

“I guess you’re right…” Makoto admitted. “But still, there’s going to be no evidence.”

“That leaves the hard part up to me…” Junko said. “But somehow I’ll get through it…”

Makoto looked at her, frowning.

“Cheer up, Makoto!” Junko said, putting her hands on her chin. “I mean what’s the worst that can happen? I’m not gonna break any rules!”

“As long as you’re careful,” Makoto began. “You can do whatever you want.”

Junko smiled cheerfully, “Alright, well I’m gonna go to bed! I’ve got lots of work to do for tomorrow!”

Makoto nodded and Junko bounded off, straight for her room.

Once in the privacy of her dorm, the cutesy persona fell right off. Replaced with a look of extreme apathy.

“There’s something odd about the way he carries himself,” Junko muttered, going for her bathroom to clean off her makeup. “He was close to Kyoko yet he doesn’t care at all.”

“It’s probably nothing,” Junko said. “But man, is his optimism or annoying or what?”

After cleaning off her makeup, Junko attempted to go to sleep.

Tomorrow, she’d have to get evidence to prove Kyoko innocent.

It would be a bit too late, but at least they could catch the real murderer.

When Monokuma’s morning announcement played, Junko awoke with a groan. Junko quickly put her makeup back on with a practiced hand.

“Alright,” Junko said, speaking to herself once more. “Where am I going to get any evidence to prove my theory?”

Before she could answer her own question, there was a knocking at her door. Sighing and putting on a crown, Junko met the person waiting for her.

“Finally, you’re ready,” Byakuya said, staring her down.

“Ah, we see you’ve arrived for us,” Junko replied. “But we demand you tell us for what reason you have arrived.”

“Your theory yesterday,” Byakuya began. “I do believe it holds _some_ merit.”

“Ah, so you have come crawling to us begging for answers,” Junko said. “What makes you believe we will give you these answers?”

“Tch,” Byakuya scoffed, looking away. “If anyone needs help proving that theory, it would be you.”

“Oh? You believe that we need help?”

“Obviously,” Byakuya said. “There’s no way _you_ would have any evidence that I haven’t already found.”

“Why do you believe this theory anyway?” Junko said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “You must know that Monokuma has never had a ‘wrong trial’ before this.”

“Even you wouldn’t make an extreme accusation without some merit,” Byakuya admitted. “I am curious to see how this will turn out.”

“In truth, the evidence I have right now is circumstantial,” Junko admitted. “But the true blackened had to have made a mistake somewhere.”

“Even if there was anything,” Byakuya began. “Monokuma has already cleaned it up by now.”

“We already know we’re being recorded, right?” Junko asked. “In theory, someone has to be watching this for some sort of use.”

“And?” Byakuya asked. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’d be pretty boring if nothing else occurred,” Junko said. “If the Mastermind is keeping recordings for their own amusement, they must want something to happen.”

“That still doesn’t explain your plan,” Byakuya said, glaring at her. “Are you planning on offering the Mastermind an ultimatum?”

“Well y’see,” Junko said, voice going a few pitches higher once again. “If someone were to point that out to Monokuma I’m sure he would try to make the recording veryyyyyyyyyyy interesting!”

“In other words, he’d force a retrial?” Byakuya asked. “And what if your plan doesn’t work?”

“It’s going to work, you just have to believeeeeeeee!”

“Tch,” Byakuya said, turning away. “Why do I even bother talking to you?”

Junko beamed at his back, “Aww, you say such mean things, but you don’t really mean them!”

Byakuya walked into the cafeteria with Junko following him.

“Junko!” Aoi began. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Of course I fuckin’ am!” Junko said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Actually, I’m fuckin’ fired up!”

“That’s a relief,” Makoto said. “We were worried about you since y’know…”

“We were worried about her…?” Yasuhiro whispered to Makoto.

“Anyways, since you fuckin’ losers want to believe Monokuma,” Junko began. “I’m gonna fuckin’ force him to give us a retrial!”

“Oh? Is that so?” Monokuma said, appearing out of thin air. “And what makes you think you could force me to do anything?”

“You’re already fuckin’ recordin’ us,” Junko began to explain. “And this is gonna make for some real lame recordin’ shit if you don’t have some juicy twist.”

“And…?” Monokuma urged on.

“So if you wanna have some real juicy shit,” Junko said. “You’ll have a fuckin’ retrial.”

“You’re right!” Monokuma said. “But we have to up the stakes…”

“W-we’re really going to do this?” Toko whispered.

“You’ll have free reign over the school to do your investigation,” Monokuma continued. “But, this will be your last class trial!”

“Our last class trial…?” Makoto echoed. “Huh…? What do you mean?”

“There’s no need for me to spoil it…” Monokuma said, putting his paws over his mouth. “I wish you all good luck!”

“And so begins our investigation,” Junko said, putting on glasses. “I suppose we best get started then.”

“D-do we really have to do this…?” Toko whispered.

“Of course we do!” Aoi answered. “This is our last chance at freedom!”

“You all better not bring me down,” Byakuya said.

“Let’s do our best!” Makoto cheered.

The class split up and Junko decided to see if anywhere new opened up.

“Yasuhiro,” Junko said, as she saw him standing by a newly opened staircase. “Have you been up there yet?”

“Nope!” Yasuhiro admitted. “That place has a bad aura.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in auras,” Junko said. “Isn’t that part of the ‘occult’?”

“Hey…! Am I not allowed to get bad feelings about things?” 

“Of course you are!” Junko said, putting her hands on her chin. “But I was just making sure you weren’t replaced by a clone!”

“Since you aren’t exploring this place, do you want to come up with me?” Junko asked. “We could beat this ‘bad aura’ together!”

“N-no way am I going up there…!” Yasuhiro yelled. “That place is probably filled with gh-gh-ghosts…!”

“If you’re so sure…” Junko said. “But you should get some investigating done!”

“Of course I will!”

Junko smiled, heading up the stairs.

What met her was absolute destruction.

“Jesus,” Junko muttered under her breath. “It looks like Hiro wasn’t wrong after all. This place just screams bad.”

Junko looked around, most of the doors were broken or blocked and dry blood occasionally stained the floor.

Passing by a yellow door with a drawing of a giraffe leaving a locker, Junko decided to attempt to open the door.

Surprisingly it opened for Junko, and when Junko went in she noticed a destroyed locker room.

Only one of the lockers still seemed to be intact, Junko attempted to open it with her e-Handbook but got no results.

“Oh well,” Junko muttered to herself. “Seems like there’s nothing useful in here after all.”

Junko left the locker room as quickly as she came, rolling her eyes at how useless entering was.

“Let’s see if there’s anything up here that’s actually worth investigating.”

Junko made her way to a much nicer looking door, making her way inside, she saw Makoto examining the computer.

“Hey, Makoto, are you lookin’ for fuckin’ porn or something?” Junko asked, putting her tongue out quickly. “There’s no fuckin’ reason for you to be starin’ that hard unless you _are_ hard!”

“H-huh…?!” Makoto yelled, quickly turning around to make eye contact with Junko. “Junko…! You scared me!”

“Really?” Junko asked. “I couldn’t fuckin’ tell.”

“Anyway, you find anything fuckin’ interesting, Makoto?” Junko asked, leaning in to make eye contact. “You looked like you were really fuckin’ concentrating, actually it was fuckin’ lame.”

“Yeah, actually,” Makoto said, guiding Junko to the computer. “Looks like the computer still has some search results left on it.”

“So we’re finally gonna get some fuckin’ information.”

“Yeah, but there’s not much,” Makoto said. “There’s only a little information on the Ultimate Despair.”

“Would you care to read it, Makoto?” Junko asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “Any information is good information.”

“Yeah, sure…” Makoto said, looking at the computer intently. “‘The Ultimate Despair isn't one individual, but instead points to some kind of group. That group is responsible for The Tragedy, which happened one year ago. They're the worst sorts of people, whose driving force comes from despair…’”

“Interesting,” Junko muttered. “What are your thoughts on this, Makoto?”

“It’s nothing we didn’t already know, right?” Makoto asked. “But I guess it’s better than nothing.”

“Also,” Makoto said, turning his attention onto an indentation on the wall. “There looks to be a secret passage over there but I can’t figure out how to open it.”

“It’s probably from the original owner of this room,” Junko said. “Whom I’m assuming to be the Headmaster.”

“Huh…?” Makoto said. “How can you be so sure about that?”

“Who else would get such a nice room in a school?” Junko responded. “It seems to be the only logical answer.”

“I guess you’re right,” Makoto said. “But what would the headmaster be doing with a secret opening?”

“Perhaps they were doing something they didn’t want their students to discover,” Junko said. “Perhaps our headmaster is truly the Mastermind.”

“You think so…?” Makoto asked. “What would be their reason?”

“The only other option is for one of us to be the Mastermind,” Junko said. “And do you really believe that?”

“No,” Makoto admitted. “I guess you’re right.”

“Chin up, Makoto!” Junko said, voice going a few pitches higher. “We’ll figure this mystery out in no time at all!”

“You’re right!” Makoto said. “I’m gonna go explore a bit more on this floor, but you can feel free to mess around here.”

“Alright, good luck Makoto!” Junko said, waving cheerfully as he left.

After Makoto was gone, Junko decided to check the computer to see if Makoto missed anything.

“Student File: Izuru Kamukura…?” Junko mumbled, clicking on the file. “What could this even be?”

Opening the file, it was a summary of a student named Izuru Kamukura with an attached picture. Below his information was a quick summary. “Izuru Kamukura, a total success. He is the next Ultimate Hope.”

“What does that even mean?” Junko said, closing the file. “A total success…? Ultimate Hope…?”

Shaking her head and filing that information for later, Junko knew there was nothing left for her here.

“If Makoto has this floor covered I might as well leave it to him,” Junko said, leaving the room.

Junko went downstairs, avoiding the rubble and bloodstains.

As she reached the first floor, she found Byakuya waiting for her.

“Junko,” Byakuya began. “I was told that you would be here.”

“Oh…” Junko said, eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry if you were waiting for long, that would be sad…”

“Don’t start with that personality,” Byakuya said. “I have information that might interest you.”

“If we’re being honest, nothing really interests me,” Junko said. “But, I suppose I should hear you out…”

“There’s a room in the data center,” Byakuya continued, trying to ignore his growing annoyance. “Inside the Monokuma themed door is currently open.”

“That’s so sad that you had to waste your time telling me,” Junko muttered.

“Yes, it is a shame,” Byakuya complained. “Now, get out of my way.”

Junko moved as Byakuya went up the stairs.

“I really have to walk up to the fourth floor, that’s sad…” Junko said, slowly making her way to the data center.

Inside, the data center seemed normal. It still tracked everyone’s movements. But that wasn’t what she was here for.

Trying to open the door, Junko made her entrance with ease.

“Wow, this place looks right out of Star Trek,” Junko commented, right under her breath. “This is where the Mastermind has been controlling Monokuma, then?” 

Before Junko could say anything else, Aoi burst in.

“Is Monokuma in here?” Aoi asked. “This is his room… right?”

“Actually, we believe that this is more likely his _control room_ ,” Junko corrected, putting on a crown. “A peasant like the Mastermind couldn’t easily make an AI or tame a black and white bear, it seems.”

“Huh, that’s disappointing,” Aoi said. “I honestly thought he was just an AI…”

“We do declare that isn’t possible,” Junko said. “But it does make us wonder if the Mastermind spends all of their time here.”

“Well, obviously, they don’t,” Aoi said. “They aren’t here right now, are they?”

“Perhaps not, but we cannot be sure of where they are right now.” 

“But if Monokuma’s controlled by a person, that makes his reactions a bit weird…” Aoi said. “I mean if he was a robot you could just shrug them off…”

“What are you talking about?” Junko asked, putting on glasses. “He has been in character every time I’ve interacted with him.”

“Well, there was this one time Toko insulted Makoto and Monokuma got all angry!” Aoi said. “At the time I thought he was just glitching but…”

“That is interesting,” Junko said. “I wonder why the Mastermind cared so much…”

“Me too!”

“Perhaps we should get out of Monokuma’s control room,” Junko suggested. “There’s not much investigating to be done here.”

“Alright,” Aoi agreed. “If you’re so sure.”

“There’s no point in being here,” Junko said, affirming herself. Opening the door for Aoi and herself, she took one more quick glance before closing the door.

Shortly after, they heard the door click, signifying that it was locked.

“H-huh…? Did it just lock?” Aoi asked, testing the door.

“Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma laughed as he appeared. “Did you miss me?”

“What the fuck?” Junko asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “How the fuck did you just get fuckin’ here?”

“Obviously the Mastermind was there the whole time!” Monokuma mocked. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice, Junko.”

“You’re fuckin’ kidding,” Junko said, glaring at the bear. “You were in that small fuckin’ hatch?”

“Correct!”

“Hatch…?” Aoi questioned.

“There was a hatch in the control room. Of course the Mastermind would be fuckin’ there,” Junko answered. “God that’s so fuckin’ lame.”

“That may be true, but you’re no closer to solving this mystery!” Monokuma answered.

Looking away from Monokuma, Junko sighed. “Well, we might as well leave this stupid fuckin’ room.”

“Huh…? But the Mastermind is right there!” Aoi protested.

“Behind a locked fuckin’ door,” Junko corrected. “No way we’re gonna get to the lame asshole at this rate.”

Aoi frowned but realized Junko was right.

“We’ll get you eventually, Monokuma!” Aoi yelled, glaring at the bear.

“Sure sure…” Monokuma said, offering a paw. “That’s what you’d like to think.”

Junko left the room while Aoi and Monokuma were still arguing. Now, where was she supposed to go?

“M-master! Please wait up for me!” Toko yelled, running up the stairs.

“Toko, I hate to tell you this, but Byakuya isn’t here at all!” Junko said, putting her hands on the chin. “I don’t know why’d you think that at all, actually…”

“M-master said that he would be up here,” Toko said, breathing heavily as she caught her breath. “I’ll c-catch up to him e-eventually and then he could punish me…”

“Wow, that’s a bit weird!” Junko said. “But I’m telling you Byakuya isn’t here at all~!”

Suddenly Toko sneezed and Junko had no time to react before a scissor was at her throat.

“Now, where am I, and where is my beloved Master?” Genocide Jill asked. “And do answer quickly, I’m not a very patient woman.”

“I already told Toko this,” Junko said. “Byakuya isn’t here at all!”

“You really think I share memories with Miss Morose?” Genocide Jill asked, removing the scissor from Junko’s throat. “That would be sooo bad for my secret boy’s love stash!”

“Wait,” Junko said, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “You don’t share memories with Toko?”

“Nope!” Genocide Jill answered cheerfully. “When it comes to our brain, we only share knowledge!”

“That would explain how Toko could still be scared of dead bodies despite your profession,” Junko said. “Interesting.”

Before Junko could say anything more, an announcement started to play.

“My beloved students! I have something bear-y important to show you in the gymnasium!” Monokuma began. “Your attendance isn’t required but it is appreciated!”

“Oh well,” Genocide Jill said. “That’s my cue to leave, ta-ta!”

Junko frowned as Genocide Jill left. 

After Genocide Jill left, she noticed Aoi leaving the data center. “So, did you get any information while you were arguing with him?”

“No, he refused to give up a thing!” Aoi complained. “All he said that if I wanted answers, I’d meet him at the gymnasium and then he just left!”

“That’s odd,” Junko said. “Perhaps we should go down and see what he’s offering for ourselves.”

“Yeah, it has to be something good, right?” Aoi asked.

“Probably.”

As Junko and Aoi went downstairs, Junko was suddenly suspicious of Monokuma’s intentions.

As the two made their way to the first gym door, they saw Yasuhiro exiting. As soon as Yasuhiro noticed them, his face morphed into fear.

“Yasuhiro, are you feeling alright?” Junko asked. “You look a little pale.”

“S-stay away from me!” Yasuhiro yelled, putting his hands over his face.

“Huh…? What’s wrong with you?” Aoi asked, trying to get closer to Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro broke out into a sprint, running away from Junko and Aoi before they could ask him anything more.

“That was weird,” Aoi said. “I wonder what Monokuma showed him.”

“Well we won’t fuckin’ find out until we go in,” Junko said, sticking her tongue out. “Let’s just get this fuckin’ over with.”

“Alright!” Aoi said, walking into the gym excitedly.

When they arrived, Monokuma was already waiting for them. 

“It’s a one at a time deal!” Monokuma said as he noticed them. “Aoi, since you were here first, you get your prize first!”

“Prize…?” Aoi echoed. “What do you mean?”

Aoi walked closer as Monokuma handed her a photo. 

“Now remember, this one is specifically yours!” Monokuma said as Aoi stared at her photo in shock. “Now, Junko, this one is all yours!”

“Huh,” Junko said as she grabbed the photo out of his paws. It was a photo of all of her classmates except for her.

“That’s fuckin’ weird,” Junko admitted. “Did they have a fuckin’ party and not invite me? How lame.”

“Well it looks like Aoi left you high and dry!” Monokuma announced. “And now I’m going to leave you as well!”

With that, Monokuma left without any of his usual fanfare.

“I wonder if what Hina and Hiro got were similar to what I got…” Junko muttered. “That would explain why they reacted so poorly.”

Before Junko could ponder anymore on the topic, Monokuma made another announcement.

“Students! It is time for our final Class Trial!” Monokuma announced cheerfully. “Now please make your way to the elevator!”

As Junko made her way to the elevator, she could practically see the tension in everyone except for Makoto.

“This is so sad…” Junko said, looking down at the floor. “Everyone fighting… for no real reason.”

“Shut up,” Byakuya said.

“Junko’s right, you know,” Makoto said. “There’s no reason for all of us to be this tense!”

“Of course you would say that!” Yasuhiro yelled. “You’re in on it, all of you!”

“Huh…?” Makoto asked, scratching his cheek. “What do you mean…?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Aoi yelled. “All of you…!”

As the elevator slowly buzzed down, Junko sighed, this was going to be a long class trial.

As everyone made their way to their spots, Junko stared at the 17th podium which was in front of Monokuma’s chair. Usually empty, Junko was slightly surprised to see Monokuma occupying it.

“Now, is everyone ready?” Monokuma asked. “This is the trial we’ve all been waiting for!”

“What’s the point…?!” Yasuhiro asked. “You’re all the Masterminds anyways!”

“Are you goin’ on fuckin’ this again?” Junko asked, putting her arms over her chest. “It’s fuckin’ obvious that we’re all not the Mastermind.”

“You’re lying and I have proof…!” Yasuhiro yelled. “The photo Monokuma gave me proves it!”

“What are you talking about?!” Aoi yelled. “You’re all the Masterminds and I’m innocent!”

“Actually,” Byakuya cut in. “You’re all the Mastermind and I can prove it.”

“So it looks like we’re all being fuckin’ played,” Junko said. “Everyone show their lame-ass photos so we can get this bullshit over with.”

As everyone showed their photos, Junko noticed one thing in common. The person who the photo was given to was missing from the photo.

“So that’s the fuckin’ deal, huh?” Junko asked. “You show us some lame photos with us missin’, and we just assume everyone else is fuckin’ in on it.”

“N-no way…! Are you saying I got duped?” Yasuhiro asked. 

“These photos,” Makoto said, ignoring Yasuhiro. “They’ve got to be fake, right?”

“W-well of course they’re fake,” Toko answered. “W-we don’t remember t-taking them, right?”

“Wrong! Wrong and wrong!” Monokuma yelled. “All of those photos are one hundred percent real!”

“But there’s no way…!” Aoi said. “We’d remember taking photos like these!”

“Not exactly,” Byakuya said. “We must assume that our memories have been wiped by the Mastermind.”

“H-huh…?!” Makoto yelled. “Our memories being wiped…?!”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Yasuhiro yelled. “Collective amnesia is purely occult and the occult isn’t real!”

“Do you have a better explanation?” Byakuya asked, glaring at Yasuhiro.

“If we are following this theory,” Junko said, putting on glasses. “If our memories were wiped, we must assume that these aren’t the only memories that we have lost.”

“There’s no way…!” Aoi yelled. “We didn’t lose our memories!”

“There is one way we can prove if we have or not,” Junko said. “If I’m remembering correctly, Genocide Jill mentioned to me that she and Toko don’t share memories.”

“Y-you want me to bring out that b-bitch...?!” Toko asked.

“We need her information right now,” Byakuya said, side-eying Toko. 

In a few short moments, Genocide Jill arrived.

“Master, did you need me?” Genocide Jill asked, fluttering her eye-lashes at Byakuya.

“Tell me, do you believe that our class’s memories were wiped?” Byakuya asked.

“Yep!” Genocide Jill answered. “Not that I would’ve remembered them, but her head is one hundred percent lighter!”

“H-huh…?” Aoi asked. “You’re not lying…?”

“Just like your milk jugs are huge, I’d never lie to Master!” Genocide Jill answered.

“Stop commenting on my-!” Aoi yelled.

“Shut up,” Byakuya said. “Now that we’ve proven our memories have been stolen from us, we should work on locating the Mastermind.”

“Shouldn’t we assume the Mastermind is the headmaster?” Yasuhiro asked, “I mean they are the only one who would have those pictures and trap us here!”

“I mean, it would be a safe assumption,” Makoto agreed. “We haven’t seen the headmaster at all and we know the Mastermind is stuck here with us.”

There was a sneeze as Toko reappeared, “W-what are we talking about?”

“We’re discussin’ why the headmaster and the fuckin’ Mastermind are one of the same,” Junko said, putting her tongue out.

“Th-there’s no way the M-mastermind is stuck with us…!” Toko said. “They o-obviously fled the f-first chance they got.”

“That’d be fuckin’ smart, but it ain’t the fuckin’ case.”

“W-what…? D-denied so easily…” Toko drooled. ‘Why w-won’t you at least l-listen to me first…?”

“The fuckin’ problem is that Monokuma is lame as all hell,” Junko explained. “The Mastermind needs to be in Monokuma’s control room in order to fuckin’ get him to move and shit.”

“A-and…?”

“That room is located in the fuckin’ data center,” Junko answered. “So there’s no way the Mastermind isn’t fuckin’ here with all their lame-ass energy.”

“O-oh, that d-denial…” Toko moaned.

“Moving on,” Makoto said, scratching his cheek awkwardly. “If we’re assuming the headmaster is the Mastermind… why?”

“And what is the importance of the headmaster anyway?” Monokuma asked. “You’re no closer to ‘solving’ the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba!”

“We hate to admit that he is right,” Junko said. “But discussing the Mastermind instead of the case will get us nowhere.”

“What’s the point…?” Aoi asked. “We already know that Kyoko did it, right?”

“Would Monokuma really be allowing a retrial if that was the case?” Byakuya asked. “In fact, I offer up that the Mastermind is most likely the killer.”

“Huh…? The Mastermind as the killer?” Makoto asked. “Is that really possible?”

“As we see it, the blackened is either Kyoko, Makoto, or the Mastermind,” Junko explained. “Unless you have something to confess to Makoto, there is no other option.”’

“I proved it before, but I’m not the blackened!” Makoto bristled.

“Well then you prove our point,” Junko said. “Meaning the only other option is the Mastermind!”

“You guys must have more proof than that!” Aoi said.

“Well, we do have something,” Junko said. “Remember when all of us were observing Monokuma’s ‘corpse’?”

“Yeah…?” Aoi said.

“Monokuma was not moving at all, and now we know that Monokuma must be controlled in that room,” Junko explained. “Meaning the Mastermind was busy when Monokuma was left out.”

“Huh…?” Aoi said. “I guess that makes some sense…”

“Well even if the Mastermind killed Mukuro, what’s the reason for framing Kyoko?” Yasuhiro asked. “Didn’t they just break their own rules?!”

“Not exactly,” Makoto said. “As it was told to us before, technically a person can kill two people, right?”

“Ah,” Junko said, putting her hair up. “You’re saying that Kyoko was the Mastermind’s second murder?”

“Yes,” Makoto nodded. “It’s the only explanation that makes sense.”

“So now that we know that the Mastermind is the headmaster and the blackened,” Yasuhiro began. “Does that mean we won?!”

“I’m not so sure,” Junko said. “There’s something about this that feels off…”

“I have to agree,” Byakuya said. “This seems to fit a bit too well.”

“Are we so sure that the Mastermind is the headmaster?” Junko asked.

“Huh…? What do you mean?” Makoto asked. “Didn’t we just decide the headmaster is the Mastermind?”

“True,” Junko said. “But remember that file you read me on the headmaster’s computer?”

“Yeah…?”

“If the headmaster was a part of the Ultimate Despair, would they really need notes on it?” Junko asked.

“No,” Makoto admitted. “I guess not.”

“Well, that brings us back to the beginning,” Aoi complained. “We’re making no progress!”

“Wait…” Junko said. “May I see all of your photos again?”

The class hummed in agreement, and Junko examined each photograph. Another similarity that Junko hadn’t noticed before was a person who was just barely out of frame.

They had black hair, and that was the only feature Junko was able to make out.

Suddenly, Junko remembered that boy on the headmaster’s computer, the “Ultimate Hope”. 

_It has to be him,_ Junko thought. _Izuru Kamukura, was it?_

“Monokuma,” Junko said, and for the first time, she was speaking without the pretense of a false personality. “You’re Izuru Kamukura.”

“Wh-what…?” Monokuma asked.

“You’re Izuru Kamukura, you’re Izuru Kamukura, you’re Izuru Kamukura, you’re Izuru Kamukura, you’re Izuru Kamukura,” Junko said. “That’s the only explanation that makes sense.”

“Who…?” Makoto asked.

“On the headmaster’s computer, there was a file on Izuru Kamukura,” Junko said. “There was also a picture of Izuru Kamukura and this person that’s barely out of frame in these photos matches him.”

“Monokuma!” Aoi yelled. “We’ve got you cornered now!”

“Tch,” Byakuya said. “This was painfully easy.”

“Izuru Kamukura,” Junko said. “Are you going to reveal yourself now?”

Monokuma started to blow smoke out of his openings, flooding the room with smoke. When the smoke cleared, left standing in front of them was no longer Monokuma but a man with red and green eyes.

“My name is Izuru Kamukura,” the man said with a cold voice.

“And my name is Hajime Hinata,” the same man said with more emotion.

“And we’re the Ultimate Despair.” Izuru and Hajime said.

“Oh, so there’s two of you in the same body?” Junko asked, voice going a few pitches higher. “That’s got to cause a tonnnnn of problems for you both!”

“Of course, that doesn’t mean we have to care!” Junko said. “But that’s got to be a bit hard for you, right?”

“You both were controlling Monokuma?” Aoi asked. “But why…? What did we do to you…?!”

“It was nothing personal,” Izuru said. “We were just told to do this and so we did.”

“Someone told you?” Byakuya asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“So even you guys have a boss, huh?” Junko asked.

“D-doesn’t that imply a s-second Mastermind?” Toko asked. “Th-this isn’t good at all!”

“Why are you even following the second Mastermind?” Junko asked. “What’s your reasoning Izuru and Hajime?”

“We will be loyal to them no matter what,” Izuru answered. “They are our one and only.”

“A-are you in l-love with them?” Toko accused.

“Obviously,” both Izuru and Hajime answered.

“We should be worried about this second Mastermind,” Byakuya said. “Is it possible that they are among us?”

“It’s not just possible,” Hajime answered. “They are among you.”

“H-huh…?” Makoto said. “They’ve been among us this whole time…?”

“Damn, that’s a fuckin’ twist,” Junko said, crossing her arms. “The Ultimate Despair walks among us and we’re fuckin’ left to suffer.”

“H-how are we supposed to k-know who it is…?!” Toko yelled, pulling at her hair. “D-didn’t we just spend a part of the t-trial proving that we w-weren’t the Masterminds?”

“Well, there is somethin’ I wanna fuckin’ ask Makoto,” Junko said. “I think it should clear up my fuckin’ doubts on this.”

“Huh…?” Makoto said, scratching at his cheek. “Ask me…?”

“Why’d Monokuma get his panties in a twist when Toko insulted you?” Junko asked. “You don’t have a fuckin’ deal with him, do you?”

“Oh yeah! I remember that!” Yasuhiro said. “He got all angry at Toko and started insulting her…!”

“It was actually kind of scary,” Aoi said.

“K-kind of…?” Toko asked. “It w-was terrifying…!”

“Well Makoto, do you have a fuckin’ answer?” Junko asked.

“I do, actually,” Makoto said. “I have a slight confession to make…”

* * *

“I’m the original Ultimate Despair,” Makoto said. “Although I didn’t think I’d be caught this early…”

“You’re the Mastermind...?!” Aoi yelled, glaring at Makoto. “But you’ve been leading all the class trials!”

“Yeah,” Makoto said. “It’s a lot easier to solve something when you already know who did it.”

“It should’ve been obvious,” Byakuya said. “There was no way for a commoner such as you to solve the cases with such ease.”

“Don’t you dare fucking insult him,” Hajime growled.

“It’s fine,” Makoto said, raising a hand in Hajime’s direction. “He’s always been like that, even in our school days.”

“Our school days?” Junko asked, putting her hair into a ponytail. “So you do confirm those photos are genuine?”

“Hasn’t it been confirmed for a while already?” Makoto asked. “There’s no need for me to prolong this trial with needless conjecture.”

“W-why do you care about the trial length?” Toko asked. “I-isn’t this amusing for you…?”

“Honestly?” Makoto said. “I don’t care about how this trial goes, I win either way.”

“W-what does that mean…?”

Makoto smiled, tilting his head. “That’s for you to figure out!”

“What are we even supposed to do…?” Yasuhiro asked. “Makoto turned out to be evil the whole way through!”

“I told him about how I felt!” Aoi yelled. “I thought I could trust him!”

“Tch,” Byakuya said. “It was stupid for you all to open up in a killing game.”

“What is your angle, exactly?” Junko asked, staring at Makoto. “You don’t exactly scream ‘despair’.”

“Is that so?” Makoto asked. “I mean, I guess you’re right…”

“But,” Makoto continued. “At the same time, doesn’t it make it worse that I haven’t done anything to you guys that you haven’t done to yourselves?”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Aoi yelled. “You’re the one who started this whole mess! Of course, it’s your fault!”

“But I didn’t do anything at all,” Makoto replied. “Everything you guys did I just watched, in fact, I just cleaned things up during the class trials if anything.”

“So you’re implying this is all our doing?” Junko asked.

“Exactly!” Makoto said. “You guys could’ve lived a normal life in the school as friends, just as you all say you want.”

“Obviously we would want to be free,” Byakuya spat. “You trapped us here without any options.”

“Haha, I’m afraid not, Byakuya,” Makoto said. “You’re a bit wrong about that.”

“M-master is never wrong!” Toko yelled.

“And neither is Makoto,” Izuru replied.

“This is really sad…” Junko said, looking down. “Makoto is refusing to tell us anything meaning we have to figure it out on our own…”

“What’s so sad about that?!” Aoi asked. “We don’t need that jerk!”

“He’s been solving all of the class trials for us,” Junko sniffled. “What are we going to do without him…?”

“Are you really giving up that easily?” Makoto asked. “I mean, it makes sense coming from you.”

“Are you going to pretend to be my friend now?” Junko asked, switching back to her real personality. “You’ve got to have more than that up your sleeve.”

“Huh…? Up my sleeve?” Makoto echoed. “Like I’ve been saying, I haven’t done anything malicious at all. Other than starting the Killing Game, I mean.”

“You keep saying that but you haven’t shown any proof!” Yasuhiro said. “So obviously you’re lying!”

“I guess you aren’t wrong when you say you’re thirty percent right,” Makoto responded. “But this isn’t in the thirty percent you’re usually right.”

“Huh…?” Yasuhiro said.

“If you’re not even going to attempt to guess,” Makoto said, sighing. “I guess I’ll have to lead this class trial one last time.”

“I’ve noticed that people never deal with their own problems,” Makoto began. “They always push them on to others with no thoughts of the consequence.”

“You’re all guilty of it too, so don’t worry.” Makoto continued. “None of you ‘Ultimates’ know how to deal with your own problems and you always push them onto your ‘friends’.”

“S-so…?” Toko asked. “You’re a p-person too if you couldn’t tell.”

“And I do have people who deal with my problems,” Makoto said, smiling at Izuru and Hajime. “During my time at Hope’s Peak, I decided I finally had enough.”

“If humanity couldn’t be happy without inconveniencing others, then perhaps humanity didn’t deserve to be happy.” Makoto smiled brightly. “It’s odd how the world clung to me like I was something helpful instead of harmful.”

“The world…?” Aoi muttered.

“Yep! The world easily succumbed to despair,” Makoto said. “Desperate to take anything they’re fed, the world soon fell to anarchy in my name.”

“Outside of Hope’s Peak, there is nothing but pain,” Makoto explained. “Headmaster Kirigiri attempted to keep our class safe, but he didn’t realize my true nature until it was too late.”

“If the world is such a fuckin’ hell hole,” Junko said, sticking out her tongue. “Why the fuck aren’t you just forcin’ us out there?”

“Because I decided to give you all the option to either live here happily or succumb to human urges,” Makoto said. “Of course taking away your memories might’ve made it a bit unfair, but it’s the thought that counts, right?”

“We didn’t want you to do this,” Byakuya said. “We would’ve never wanted this.”

“But really, you guys had nothing to lose,” Makoto continued. “I mean, your families are probably dead, people will be trying to kill you, there’s no stable government…”

“It’s kinda just bad outside!” Makoto said, informing them cheerfully.

“W-why are you telling us this…?” Toko asked.

“I’m willing to give you all the option to stay or leave!” Makoto said. “If you stay you can live a peaceful life but you won’t be able to leave.”

“And if we fuckin’ go?” Junko asked.

“If you go, well, you get to try to rebuild the world,” Makoto admitted. “But that’s only if you don’t die first.”

“You should also be warned that the world isn’t a fan of Ultimates,” Izuru said.

“For good reason,” Hajime grumbled.

“There’s nothing waiting for you out there,” Makoto said, smiling. “At least inside you all can have each other.”

“Why would we want to stay with _you_?!” Aoi spat. “You’re disgusting! You ruined the world!”

“I wouldn’t be staying either way,” Makoto said. “There’s more work to be done that I can’t do here.”

“You should die…!” Aoi yelled. “For justice!”

“Why?” Makoto asked. “I never harmed anyone in the Killing Game and there are currently no laws for the outside world.”

“Plus,” Izuru said. “We would never let Makoto Naegi die.”

“If you wanna try, you’re going to get killed,” Hajime informed in a low growl.

“The choice is yours, guys,” Makoto said. “Stay or leave, it’s up to you.”

The class looked at each other, each uncertain.

“I want to stay,” Aoi said meekly. “It’s too dangerous outside.”

“There’s no need to get ourselves killed!” Yasuhiro said. “Plus I don’t have to pay my debt off here.”

“Tch,” Byakuya said. “Then I am staying as well.”

“W-wherever Master goes I follow,” Toko said.

“I’m going,” Junko said, true personality showing again. “There’s no reason for me to stay here.”

 _That’s not surprising,_ Makoto thought. _Even if she can’t spread ‘Hope’ she’ll at least look out for herself. That’s just the person she is._

“Well, it looks like the majority of you are staying,” Makoto said, clapping his hands. “I hope this place treats you well!”

“For Junko, however, you can follow us!” Makoto said as he walked for the elevator with Izuru and Hajime following quickly after him.

The elevator felt cramped with Makoto, Izuru, and Hajime in it. But Junko didn’t say anything.

“Why did you decide to leave?” Makoto asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to know everyone?” Junko asked back. “I think my reasons are quite clear.”

“You’re selfish, then?” Makoto responded, smiling cheerfully at her. Makoto hoped that his smile was starting to make her feel sick.

“Doing anything else would be fuckin’ lame,” Junko said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll defeat all of you one fuckin’ day.”

“Don’t you dare even try,” Hajime growled.

“Keep your fuckin’ guard dog on a leash, Makoto,” Junko said.

The elevator soon reached the first floor and Makoto led the path once again.

Pulling out the button to open the vault, he smiled at Junko. “After this, we part ways for the time being.”

Junko nodded, “Good fuckin’ riddance.”

Makoto opened the vault door and quickly Junko was gone.

Makoto, Izuru, and Hajime all stepped out of the school. Makoto being quickly scooped into their arms.

With one more press of the button, the door was closed, now permanently.

As Hajime nuzzled his neck, Makoto laughed.

“God, you missed me, huh?” Makoto teased. 

“Maybe,” Hajime grumbled.

“I was never in any danger and you guys were watching me the whole time,” Makoto said. “You’re just over-protective.”

“With the way your luck goes, you’d be surprised,” Izuru answered.

“Yeah yeah,” Makoto said. “Can my two boyfriends just get me out of the Future Foundation’s reach?”

“As long as you’re near us, you’ll always be safe,” Izuru promised as he began to take Makoto far away.

Out of everyone in Makoto’s class, only one of them had refused to succumb to his despair. He wondered if he had over-estimated them.

 _Ah well,_ Makoto thought. _It doesn’t matter either way… But I do wonder what Junko has planned._

**Author's Note:**

> oh my fucking god this is so long and so much of it is in junko's perspective.
> 
> wesley & I stayed up until 11:30 working on this bad boy so make sure to tell me how bad it is!
> 
> the kamuegi is just hidden, and mastermind!makoto is just makoto but evil.
> 
> honestly? if junko & makoto switched places, there would be no way of anyone other than junko and maybe mukuro escaping despair.
> 
> working title: "The One Where Makoto Is Evil"


End file.
